Las aventuras del Arcángel y el humano
by ToshiHijikata
Summary: El Arcángel Michael acude a la petición de ayuda de una de sus mas fieles seguidores, Laura Snart. El Arcángel, ahora conocido como Mick Rory, acompañara a Leonard Snart en todas sus aventuras para evitar que muera o que se vuelva un ser de oscuridad. Es una lastima que el viaje en el tiempo sea del interés de Len, Mick tendrán un gran dolor de cabeza.


Leonard Snart nunca tuvo una vida fácil, su madre, Laura Snart, fue una de las personas que marcaría el camino para el pequeño Leo.

Laura Snart fue en vida una persona de sentimientos simples, fiel creyente del Judaísmo, amable, y sobretodo con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, no se podía decir los mismo de Lewis Snart, un ladrón de poca monta, incapaz de reconocer su incapacidad de triunfar.

_ Mami, ¿porque dejas que papá te golpee? _ Pregunto el pequeño Leo de 5 años de edad.

Laura miró a su hijo con tristeza, pero aun así, haciendo el esfuerzo de darle una sonrisa a su único hijo.

_ Papá solo está molesto leo, no te preocupes de eso, ahora, dime, ¿quieres ir por helado?_

Leo la miró fijamente, logrando incomodar a su madre, pero luego sonrió y le dijo que si. Lo que no sabia Laura es que su pequeño hijo no era como los demás niños, no… Él era diferente.

Mientras comían helado, Laura no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que algo malo le pasaría. Y Ella no quería tener que dejar a su pequeño niño solo con Lewis. Ella no permitiría que Leo termine como su padre. No mientras su alma aun exista.

Ese mismo día, en la media noche. Laura se escabulle hacia el sótano de su casa, Su marido no estaba debido a un trabajo, así que no tenía que preocuparse por el. Al entrar a sótano se encontró con todos los planos y artilugios de su esposo, muchos de esos planos eran de los bancos principales de Central City. Como siempre sospecho sus esposo no era más que un policía corrupto.

_ Definitivamente no permitiré que Leo se quede con este hombre. _

Laura era fiel creyente en el Judaísmo. Todas las noches les rezaba a los ángeles de Dios, Ella tenía un gran apego hacia el Arcángel San Michael. Laura tenía una gran colección a espaldas de su esposo, todo sus libros relacionados con la invocación de los ángeles.

_ Hoy tiene que ser el dia. _

Laura sacó un libro de apariencia vieja y desgastada de su escondite secreto. Lo abrió de forma delicada, y empezó a leer, Poco después comenzó a recitar una oración.

" _Oh, Arcángel Michael, escucha mi argumento y desciende del cielo para pintarnos con tu pureza, te pido que vengas delante de mí y escuches mi pedido. Protégelo, protege a mi hijo._

Laura derramaba lágrimas, orando con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Repitiendo la oración una y otra vez.

_ ¡Por favor ayudame! _

En ese momento todo se oscureció, y ante una impactada Laura, Apareció un niño envuelto en llamas blancas mirándola con curiosidad. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el niño habló.

_ _**Hola, ¿Para que me llamaste? _**_

Laura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Un niño que parecía de la misma edad que su hijo había aparecido frente a ella mientras llamaba al Arcángel Michael.

_ ¿E-Eres e-el Arcángel Michael?_

El niño inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

_ _**Si. ¿No lo sabías?. _**_

Esta vez Laura derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a abrazar al ángel. El Ángel no parecía disgustado por la acción de la mujer, solo confundido.

_ _**Oye, ¿Esta bien? ¿Porque lloras? ¿te duele algo? _**_

Laura no se aparto de el niño, tampoco respondió sus preguntas.

_ ¡Oh gracias por venir, gracias gracias gracias gracias! _

Laura no dejaba de repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez, confundiendo más al pequeño Arcangel.

_ _**Tu me llamaste, ¿Porque no vendría? _**_

Ante esas palabras dichas con tanta inocencia, Laura se obligó a sí misma a mantener el control y no volver a llorar a mares.

_ Lamento mi comportamiento, es todo un honor estar en tu presencia. _

Con un poco de esfuerzo Laura se separó del Arcángel. Este le miraba con sus grandes ojos ámbar, Laura no pudo evitar comparar esos ojos con el fuego. Ardiente, Fuerte, noble y hermoso.

_ Por favor Gran Arcángel Michael, Cuida de mi hijo, no dejes que las garras de la oscuridad se lo lleven por el mal camino _

El niño la miró fijamente, antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer una expresión pensativa. Laura trago con nerviosismo al no llegar respuesta del niño.

_ _**Hmm, ¿ Porque no lo proteges tu? eres su madre _**_

Laura sintió que poco a poco el miedo se apoderaba de ella, pero mantuvo la calma y respondió.

_ Se que mi tiempo se acaba, y también se que mi esposo no es un buen hombre, Mi pequeño hijo quedara a merced de él si no hago algo para evitarlo, por eso estoy aquí pidiendo su ayuda, por favor, Arcángel Michael, proteja a mi hijo _

Para sorpresa de Laura. El niño le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

_ _**¡Claro! ¡Eres una buena persona! ¡Tienes pase libre al cielo Laura Snart!_**_

Después de esas palabras, Laura sintió como era envuelta en una manta calidad, y poco a poco sintió pesado su cuerpo, hasta que quedó dormida, con la sonrisa del Arcángel tatuada en su mente.

Al día siguiente,Laura es despertada por los gritos de su esposo, Ella rápidamente se da cuenta que no está en el sótano, si no en su habitación. Los gritos de Lewis se incrementa, obligando a Laura a ir hacia donde se encuentra su esposo a toda prisa.

_ ¡¿Donde estas mujer?! _

Lewis estaba borracho, no pensaba con claridad, y tenía un arma cargada.

Después de la llamada de auxilio de Laura, Fue asesinada sin piedad por su esposo.

Todo siendo presenciado por el pequeño Leo quien no se dio cuenta de que era observado por cierto Arcángel.

Cinco años después, Nació La pequeña Lisa Snart. El día de su Nacimiento Leonard Snart Juro protegerla de su padre. para que así no compartiera el mismo destino de su madre.

Cuatros años después, Leonard Snart de 14 años es sentenciado a la correccional por culpa de un robo de su padre.

Leo estaba al frente de la correccional, a sus lados estaban dos "guardias" que muy "amablemente" lo empujaron hacia adentro.

Leonard fue procesado como cualquier criminal, le revisaron hasta el culo en busca de sustancias ilegales o algo. Cuando todo el protocolo de recibimiento término, Leonard fue dirigido hacia su habitación con complejo de celda.

_ En media hora es la hora del almuerzo, es mejor que estés listo pequeña basura _

Leonard lo miró con indiferencia, para luego ver su cuarto detalladamente, como pensaba, solo era una celda. por mucho que las personas encargadas de este lugar dijeran lo contrario.

Leonard agarro sus bolso con fuerza, dando un suspiro al aire.

Como imagino, Había pasado ya una hora, y nadie aparecía para llevarlo a comer. Leonard Pensó en dormir para aplacar el hambre. Justo en ese momento apareció el guardia. Abrió su puerta y le hizo una señal a Leonard para que saliera, este sabía muy bien que lo mejor era obedecer por el momento.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor principal, este comedor solo era para los residentes de la correccional. El personal como los guardias, médicos y obreros tenían su propio lugar aparte.

A llegar al comedor Leonard supo de inmediato que estaba solo, y era presa fácil para cualquiera en este lugar. El guardia se había ido, además tampoco parecía ser del tipo que ayudaba alguien. Pero aun así, Leonard tenía su propio orgullo, y el no le daría el placer a nadie de verlo vulnerable.

Con ojo analitco, busco rutas de escape que le ayudarán si las cosas se ponen feas. Para su mala fortuna solo había una ruta de escape, y estaba custodiada por al parecer dos grupos de chicos, lo que llevaban mas tiempo aqui supuso Leonard.

Leonard camino con cautela, pero sin mostrar nada más que pura indiferencia. No le costó mucho agarrar una bandeja, llenarla con esa cosa a la que llaman comida y buscar un lugar en donde sentarse.

Encontró uno bastante alejado, no había una mesa, pero a Leonard no le molesta comer en el suelo. Al llegar solo se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a comer, podía sentir las miradas de varias personas en el. Leonard no les presto atención, siguió comiendo con calma.

_ Pero miren nada mas, carne fresca _

Leonard no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blancos ante esa frase tan rebuscada. El chico que hablaba era mas grande que Leonard, pero también era bastante estúpido.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado miedo como hablar? _

_ oh disculpa, Es solo que quede tan sorprendido que animales como tu sepan formular palabras _

Leonard no era para nada idiota, pero él tenía que admitir que su boca algún día sera su muerte. El chico puso una cara de enojo bastante graciosa, pero no por eso el tipo era menos peligro. Leonard vio como otros chicos se unen para arrinconarlo.

_ Vamos a enseñarle a este idiota como son las reglas aquí _

Leonard a pesar de ser superado en número, fuerza y resistencia, no se iba a rendir frente a estos delincuentes de poca monta. La pelea no duró mucho, Leonard ya estaba bastante herido, pero las cosas no iban a terminar así, Uno de los bravucones mas grandes saco una navaja de su bolsillo.

_ Oh mierda _ Susurro Leonard débilmente, cerró los ojos esperando sentir el metal oxidado penetrar su piel. pero no paso nada, Leonard abrió los ojos, el chiquillo vio con sorpresa como todos sus atacantes estaban en el suelo lastimados, y al frente de él, estaba un niño, no parecía tener más edad que su hermanita. El niño se dio la vuelta y miró a Leonard directamente a los ojos. Leonard quedó hipnotizado ante esos ojos color ámbar tan ardientes.

_ _**Oye Len, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que cure tus herida? _**_

Leonard sintió que el niño era diferente a cualquier cosa que exista en el mundo, pero por alguna razón, eso solo hizo que Leonard confiera en el niño.

_ Estoy bien, soy mas duro de lo que piensan _

El niño lo miró curioso para luego regalarle una gran sonrisa a Leonard.

_ _**Me alegro, estaba un poco preocupado porque estuvieras lastimado _**_

Leonard solo tenía unos cuantos golpes, nada que el tiempo con curara. Aun así, esos tipos no pudieron ser derrotados por un niño que parece tener 8 años de edad. Leonard miro hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que le quisiera hacer una broma usando al niño.

_ _**¿Qué buscas Len? _**_

_ ¿Porque me dices Len? _ No pudo evitar preguntar Leonard, así fue como el niño lo llamó no hace mucho.

_ _**No me gusta el nombre de Leonard, además siempre haces una cara de temor cuando tu padre te dice Leo, así que preferí darte un apodo nuevo _**_

La Indiferencia con la que hablaba el niño fue algo desconcertante para Len, además también estaba algo preocupado por cómo el niño sabía eso. ¿Es que acaso el chico es hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre? pensaba Len con angustia.

_ _**No, no soy el hijo de uno de los amigos de tu padre, Yo se todo esto porque siempre he estado cuidando de ti _**_

Len retrocedió sobre su trasero hacia atrás.

_ ¿Como sabes lo que pensaba? _

_ _**Porque soy un Arcángel Len, para ser especifico soy el Arcángel Michael, tu madre me pidió que cuidara de ti _**_

 _ **_**_ M-Mi madre _

Las manos de Len temblaban mientras abría de par en par sus ojos. Muchos sentimientos pasaron por la cara de Len.

_ _**Si, ella sabía que no duraría mucho, que su vida se terminaría en las manos de tu padre, por eso me llamó, para que te protegiera, para evitar que tu padre llegue a ti _**_

Al escuchar eso Len sintió mucha ira dentro de sí.

_ ¿¡Entonces dónde estabas cuando ella murió, dónde estabas cuando mi padre me golpeaba o amenazaba con acabar mi vida!?_

_ _**Estaba atras tuyo mientras estabas espiando por la puerta a tus padres, cuando viste a tu madre morir por culpa de tu padre. Len, debes darte cuenta que este mundo es bastante mierda, y no siempre las cosas van a salir bien. si hubiera salvado a tu madre y a ti de tu padre, solo hubiera complicado las cosas. _**_

 _ **_**_ ¡Pero no evita que siente el dolor de perderla!_

_ _**Len, ¿Quieres ser igual a tu padre? _**_

_ ¡No! ¡Yo jamás seré como el!_

_ _**Eso es bueno, como has visto lo que no quieres ser, ya sabes que quieres ser. Ahora dejemos de hablar de sentimientos, me enferma _**_

Len miraba al ángel con incredulidad.

_ _**Ya que todo está aclarado, creo que deberías descansar. _**_

 _ **_**_ ¿Tu…. vendrás conmigo? _

El ángel lo miró confundido.

_ _**Claro, ya tienes la edad suficiente como para lidiar con esto de la mejor manera. supongo _**_

Len arqueo un ceja.

_ No vas a venir conmigo luciendo como un mocoso de 8 años _

El ángel soltó un gruñido que más que asustar a len solo lo divirtió.

_ _**Tu si que chillas _**_

Dicho eso, el arcángel comenzó a brillar débilmente haciendo que len retrocediera hasta estar pegado a la pared. Len cerró los ojos debido a la potencia de la luz, cuando sintió que sus ojos ya no peligraban los volvió a abrir.

Para su sorpresa, el ángel ya no era un niño, si no, un adolescente bastante grande, todo en el gritaba poder.

_ _**¿Feliz? _**_ gruñó el joven mientras alzaba un poco sus brazos hacia los lados.

_ extasiado _ hablo Len fascinado por el cambio tan repentino del ángel. _ ahora, ¿como debo llamarte? Michael no parece ser un nombre que te quede, sin ofender _

_ _**Mick, Mick Rory. _**_

_¿Ese es tu nombre humano?_

Len recibió como respuesta una señal despreocupada con la cabeza. Mick sin previo aviso, agarró una de las mano de Len y lo alzó hacia arriba parando de golpe a Len.

_ Podías haber avisado _

 _ **_ ¿Es normal que los humanos se quejen tanto?_**_

 _ **_**_ Es nuestra especialidad, así que una pregunta, ¿Puedes hacerte un adulto también?_

Mick hizo una mueca.

 _ **_No me gustan los humanos adultos _**_

_ ¿Sabes que yo algún día seré un adulto verdad?_

 _ **_ Pues me da igual, será mejor que no sea iguales a ellos. Y mejor acostumbrate, esta sera mi apariencia hasta el dia en que mueras _**_

Así fue como Leonard Snart conoció a su compañero angelical.

30 Años después

Central City era bien conocida como un nido de delincuencia, estando en mando las familias, Eso iba a cambiar.

Leonard Snart ya no era el niño mas pequeño del parque, ahora, Era un hombre alto de 1,85 m, guapo, astuto, ladrón profesional y supervillano conocido como el Capitan Cold. Claro, siempre acompañado con su socio en el crimen, Mick Rory, Un joven adolescente de 1,80 m, cara de angel, agresivo, pirómano y supervillano conocido como heatwave.

Muchos creían que Mick solo era el hijo perdido de Snart que buscaba la aprobación de su padre, otros pensaban que solo eran amantes que nos les importaba la edad en absoluto y unos pocos pensaban que habia algo mas escondido que una simple relación de amante o de sangre.

Rip Hunter, Era de los muchos que pensaban que estaban relacionados por sangre.

Len y Mick se habían despertados en una techo de un edificio cualquiera de central city, Ellos no estaban solos, había más personas igual de confundidas y desorientadas, una de esas personas que reconocieron fue al profesor Martin Stein. No paso mucho hasta que vieron al tipo que los había secuestrado.

_ Mi nombre soy Rip Hunter, soy un viajero del tiempo, y necesito un equipo para salvar el mundo _

_ Muy lindo, Pero yo no soy un héroe _ Hablo Len, listo para irse, Mick lo siguió de cerca, mirando a todos con desconfianza. Rip lo detuvo interponiéndose en su camino.

_ Se que es dificil de creer , pero de donde… de cuando...vengo, el año 2166, tú y todos en este techo no solo son considerados Héroes, ustedes son leyendas _

 _ **_ ¿Leyendas? _**_ Hablo Mick

Rip mostró todo el caos que había causado un villano de nombre Vandalo Salvaje, y que necesitaba la ayuda de todos para detenerlo.

_ Tengan, Vengan a esta ubicación dentro de 36 horas _ dice Rip mientras le da una nota al profesor Stein

Despues de eso, el viajero se fue, cada uno de los que estaban en el techo tomaron caminos diferentes, después de ver la nota.

En un Almacén Abandonado.

 _ **_ ¿Qué harás?_**_ Pregunto Mick mientras le hacia mantenimiento a su arma de fuego.

_No me veo como un héroe, pero viajar en el tiempo puede tener sus ventajas _

 _ **_¿como que? _**_

_ Sabes, las antiguas joyas son muy valiosas hoy en día _

 _ **_ Entonces iras _**_

 _ **_**_ Iremos, somos compañeros, no se te olvide _

Mick sonrió en dirección a Snart, quien se hizo el desentendido.

 _ **_ Como digas jefe_**_

Después de 36 Horas, en el punto de encuentro.

_ Veo que todos han aceptado _ Dijo Rip viendo como todos se iban acercando.

 _ **_ Si si si, ¿cuando harás visible tu juguete del tiempo_**_

Rip miro sorprendido a Mick que lo miraba con aburrimiento.

_ ¿Esta aqui la nave del tiempo?_ Pregunto El profesor Stein con fascinación. Ray esta igual de emocionado.

_ Antes que nada, Tu compañero parece un poco adormecido _ Hablo Len mirando al inconsciente Jax en el carro.

_El esta bien _

_ Bien, es hora de irnos _ Hablo Rip al mimo tiempo que la nave se hacía visible para todos.

Los presente miraron impresionados excepto uno, Mick Rory camino junto a Len mientras le daba una mirada fea a Rip, este sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda.

_ Todo esto es tan avanzado, ¿Es esta la tecnologia común de su tiempo señor Hunter?_

_ Esta es la Waverider, La nave del tiempo que me proporciono los maestros del tiempo, una organización con el único objetivo de proteger las líneas del tiempo. _ Explico Rip mientras se dirigía al puesto de capitan _ Ahora sea tan amables de sentarse y ponerse el cinturón, el viaje en el tiempo es un poco complicado si lo haces por primera vez, por favor señor Snart tenga cuidado con su hijo, ayudarlo a ponerse el cinturon _

Snart arqueo una ceja y miro a Rip como si se tratara de un idiota. A Mick no le gusto mucho como lo estaba tratando el viaje, y en un acto de rebeldía el mismo se puso el cinturón.

_ ¿Es seguro que un niño nos acompañe? _ Hablo Sara mirando de arriba a abajo al chico.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita, esto puede ser muy peligroso para un niño _ Secundo Ray.

_ Les aseguro que mi compañero tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir en esta misión que todos ustedes _

_¿Ah si? ¿Como? _ Desafío Carter

_ ¿Dicen que eres un hombre que nunca muere?_ El sarcasmos goteaba de las palabras de Snart. _ déjame decirte, la palabra nunca, puede ser engañosa _

_ ¿Es eso una amenaza?_ Carter miraba a Len con ojos asesinos.

_No, solo algo que puede pasar si tu o alguien mas molesta a mi compañero _

Mick que en todo el enfrentamiento verbal, solo los miro con superioridad y locura reflejada en su sonrisa

_ Por favor, no es momento de pelear, Tenemos trabajo que hacer _ Calmo las aguas Rip _ Viajaremos al 1975, vamos a buscar al profesor Aldus Boardman, Un experto en Vándalo Salvaje _


End file.
